Orageux
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Deux ans plus tôt, il a dit quelque chose. Quelque chose que Lily Evans n'aurait jamais dû entendre, parce que lui-même l'avait oublié. Mais le passé nous rattrape toujours, n'est-ce pas ?


**Du James et Lily, comme toujours (ou presque) et des idées foireuses jetées pêle-mêle sur un document Word aux alentours de 4H du matin. Pour un OS bizarre, c'est par ici !**

**Bien évidemment, rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu arriver si notre chère J.K. Rowling ne nous avait pas fait l'immense honneur de nous raconter les aventures de notre Harry Potter préféré. (Et non pas créer, parce que j'ai décidé qu'Harry existait vraiment. Na.)**

**Avant de vous paraître complètement folle, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

- Approche encore d'un seul pas, Potter, et je te jure que tu recevras la pire gifle de ta vie, pire que celles que ta mère, ta nourrice, ou que je ne sais qui a pu te donner ! Et après cela, je te promets que je t'envoie un magnifique sortilège Cuisant, tellement Cuisant que je doute que Pomfresh puisse te soigner à l'aide d'un simple baume !

Il fut un temps où les éclats de voix de Lily Evans contre James Potter n'avaient rien d'étonnant. C'était même un évènement quotidien qui rythmait leurs journées. Mais là, pour être franc, tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés en spectacle ainsi, et les rares disputes qui avaient pu éclater n'avaient pas atteint une telle intensité et s'était déroulée dans leur intimité. Certainement pas au milieu d'un couloir bondé d'élèves qui s'étiraient en cette fin de semaine, savourant la perspective des deux prochains jours de liberté.

- Lily… Lily, attends ! s'exclama le garçon, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, le regard perdu, le visage tordu de peur.

- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, Potter ! Plus jamais, tu comprends ?! rugit-elle.

- Lily… Lily ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! supplia-t-il.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu n'es qu'un idiot ? Garde ta salive, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le comprendre ! Hors de vue, sors de ma vie !

Et, s'engouffrant dans la mare d'élèves, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs afin qu'on lui cède le passage, elle le sema en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Une fille en colère, ça sait très bien disparaître dans la nature. Ou dans une foule d'élèves.

Dépité, se moquant des regards qui l'observaient en attente d'une réponse à leur question muette, James Potter laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, un tic nerveux s'empara de lui, faisant tressauter sa joue gauche. Il regarda l'endroit où venait de disparaître Lily Evans, commença à faire un pas en avant, se retint, se demandant s'il pouvait décemment y aller où s'il risquait de perdre la vie. Il hésitait vraiment, parce qu'il n'avait déjà pas su comment se comporter avec elle à l'époque où il n'était qu'un crétin d'adolescent, et qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir mieux faire à présent. Il se passa la main sur le visage, se rappela que le passé nous rattrape toujours et qu'il est difficile d'expliquer l'imbécile qu'on peut être à quinze ans lorsqu'on fait le fanfaron devant ses copains alors qu'on en a à présent tout juste dix-sept et qu'on n'est pas vraiment plus mature qu'à l'époque. Simplement plus maladroit, surtout lorsque les sentiments entrent dans l'équation.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir que Sirius était déjà là, qu'il allait l'entraîner à l'écart où les attendaient certainement Remus et Peter, et qu'il pourrait se lamenter sur son sort durant quelques secondes avant de ressentir le besoin impétueux de rejoindre Lily Evans. Qui, il y a encore vingt minutes, était sa petite amie officielle. Ceci dit, ce terme n'était peut-être plus valable…

Il se retrouva dans son ancienne classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, désaffectée depuis que l'un des professeurs avait voulu s'entraîner à lancer un Feudeymon. La salle n'avait pas trop apprécié le sort. Le professeur non plus, d'ailleurs, vu qu'il était toujours à Ste Mangouste, trois ans après les faits. On n'avait pas idée de faire de la Magie Noire à Poudlard, aussi…

Il n'en avait que vaguement conscience, mais Sirius le força à s'asseoir, lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le rassurer, et prit place face à lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, afin de voir dans quel état de détresse se trouvait son meilleur ami.

Sur une échelle de un à dix, il était fort probable que James atteigne les onze.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda doucement Remus.

- Une merde incommensurable, grommela James.

- On s'en doute un peu, grimaça Sirius. Je veux dire, entendre Lily hurler aussi fort… Ça devait bien faire cinq mois qu'elle ne s'était pas égosillée de la sorte. Tu as fait quoi ?

- Dit serait plus exact…, murmura James.

Peter, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Cornedrue… Tu as mis du plomb dans ta cervelle, depuis quelques mois, et encore plus depuis que Lily sort avec toi. Alors, franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir une connerie comme tu sais si bien les dire pour tout foirer alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux ? s'étonna-t-il avec sa franchise habituelle.

James gémit, se passa une main sur le visage, remit ses lunettes en place.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien dit…

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par aussi peu d'éloquence, mais faisant ce geste le plus discrètement possible, pour éviter une dépression menant au suicide immédiat de son meilleur ami.

- Il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus… clair, l'encouragea Remus.

- On a encore du mal à lire entre les lignes quand il s'agit de ta relation avec Lily, expliqua Sirius.

- Ouais, on ne comprend pas la plupart de tes sous-entendus…, renchérit Peter.

James hocha la tête, la gorge sèche, une fois de plus.

- Vous vous rappelez du nombre de conneries que j'ai pu dire à quinze ans ? Bah elles viennent de me rattraper…

0o0o0o0

_Une heure plus tôt._

Exceptionnellement seul, sans la présence des Maraudeurs, ni de Lily qu'il ne quittait plus depuis quelques mois et qui avait exigé, mi-figue mi-raisin, d'avoir un peu d'air pour leur après-midi de libre, James déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque. Ses trois meilleurs amis avaient des options qu'il n'avait pas, et il s'ennuyait ferme.

- Eh, Potter ! l'interpella quelqu'un.

Il se retourna et aperçut Garry Whiteman, avec qui il avait passé bon nombre d'heures en cinquième année, quand ses meilleurs amis étudiaient l'art de devenir Animagus alors que lui-même le maîtrisait déjà. Remus, innocent, pensait simplement que James avait pris de l'avance sur ses travaux alors que Sirius et Peter étaient, comme toujours, en retard.

- Eh ! Whiteman ! s'enthousiasma James. Ça fait un bail.

- Ouaip, confirma le garçon de Serdaigle.

Il se retourna vers la salle d'études remplie d'élèves qui évitaient la bibliothèque trop silencieuse, leur Salle Commune trop bruyante et la pluie trop pénétrante qui s'abattait sur le château depuis trois jours.

- McKey est avec moi, tu nous rejoins ?

Beth McKey était la meilleure amie de Garry depuis leurs huit ans, et James avait pris l'habitude de traîner avec elle, aussi. La seule fille qui lui ait donné des conseils pour aborder Lily Evans – conseils qu'il n'avait alors pas écouté – plutôt que de tenter de le persuader de l'abandonner pour se trouver une fille qui le méritait, comme beaucoup lui avaient dit à l'époque… Une fille bien, quoi.

- Avec plaisir, s'empressa de dire James.

Rapidement, il se rappela pourquoi il appréciait tant les deux Serdaigles à l'époque, et pourquoi c'était si facilement de se sentir à l'aise avec eux deux qui alternaient entre les piques amicales, les regards emplis de sous-entendus, leurs remarques vaches puis philosophiques, leurs éclats de rire pour dédramatiser…

- Vous vous rappelez, il y a deux ans ? demanda brutalement Beth.

- Je parlais…, grommela Garry, vexé d'avoir été interrompu.

- Et c'était tellement inintéressant qu'avant que Potter ne se décide à aller voir ailleurs s'il ne pouvait pas trouver plus intéressant, je t'ai coupé la parole, rétorqua-t-elle avec une franchise déconcertante. Vous vous rappelez de toutes ces questions débiles qu'on se posait, de tous ces défis stupides qu'on se lançait ?

- Ouais…, répondirent en même temps Garry et James.

Démarra alors une conversation sur ce qu'ils avaient pu dire à l'époque, ponctué de nombreux éclats de rire.

- Je me rappelle surtout de McKey nous menaçant de sa baguette ! s'esclaffa Garry.

Beth leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est parce que vous trichiez, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Vous ne répondiez jamais honnêtement. Surtout à cette question : qui est la plus belle fille de Poudlard ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en coin. James aperçut une chevelure rousse, non loin, qui l'observait en souriant, pas du tout vexée de ce qu'elle entendait, amusée plutôt. Il lui adressa un sourire, puis un clin d'œil, augmentant le sourire de la rousse, qui rougit en réalisant qu'elle observait depuis un peu trop longtemps son petit ami… sans pour autant dévier son regard, ne réussissant pas à se repaître de son image.

- Beth McKey ! assurèrent les garçons en chœur.

- Je vois que la leçon est bien apprise, chantonna la jeune femme en souriant.

- Tu parles, grommela Garry. Elle faisait peur, la garce, quand elle nous plaquait contre un mur, sa baguette sur notre gorge… évidemment qu'on disait qu'elle était la plus jolie !

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, ravis qu'aucun professeur ne soit là pour les reprendre.

- Oh, et les paris ! se rappela alors Beth.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se faire des coups en traître pour se venger des paris des autres…, se rappela James.

- C'est sûr… et pour les défis aussi, pour que les autres ne les gagnent pas !

- T'en avais pas besoin, lui rappela Beth avec un air mauvais. Tu les réussissais toujours.

- C'est bien vrai ! Mais bon, Potter nous a tous battu à plate couture, depuis quelques temps, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'attention du Gryffondor.

Qui n'y comprit pas grand-chose, ne se rappelant pas du défi qu'on avait pu lui lancer à l'époque et qu'il aurait à présent gagné. Garry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin, tu te l'es lancé toi-même, ce défi ! lui rappela-t-il. J'avais même dit qu'en cas de réussite, il te désignerait comme le vainqueur de nos jeux !

James n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait Garry, bien que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime.

- Enfin ! soupira le Serdaigle. Evans, mon pote ! « Celle-ci, c'est mon défi personnel. Une fois qu'elle aura craqué comme toutes les autres, je ferais comme toutes les autres : je la laisse ! ».

James se figea, pâlit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Garry le prendrait au sérieux. Il avait lancé ça avec hargne, une fois où Garry le taquinait trop sur l'attirance que James éprouvait pour Lily. Le garçon, vexé de paraître aussi niais, aussi stupide, avait dit cela pour se dédouaner, pour paraître détaché, pour faire croire qu'il ne voyait rien en Lily de plus qu'une fille de l'école, qui n'embrassait pas un Maraudeur et ne sortait pas avec dès qu'il lui en donnait l'occasion. Jamais il n'avait pensé ses paroles, à tel point qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis le soir, trouvant qu'on n'avait pas besoin de parler de choses totalement fausses que vous avez dites sous le coup de la colère et de l'orgueil blessé. Il ne voulait pas paraître comme un garçon amoureux, pas devant Garry qui paraissait tellement détaché face à Beth dont il était pourtant amoureux – ce que James ne savait que parce que Garry avait ingurgité une quantité d'alcool phénoménale et qu'ils étaient seuls. À l'époque, il voulait passer pour un garçon de quinze ans qui ne s'attachait pas aux filles, parce que ça lui donnait un air _cool_, et qu'il était sûr qu'on ne se moquerait jamais des mecs cool. Alors que des mecs amoureux…

Mais jamais, non, jamais, il ne l'avait pensé, jamais il ne s'était dit que le jour où Lily lui donnerait enfin la possibilité de tenter sa chance avec elle, il réfléchirait immédiatement au moyen de la laisser tomber. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

- Je me demande bien comment tu vas la laisser, dit alors Garry d'un ton songeur.

- La ferme, l'incita Beth en voyant le trouble dans les yeux de James, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Jalouse ? se moqua Garry.

Depuis des années, Garry et Beth se rendaient jaloux l'un l'autre, parce que c'était amusant, parce que c'était plus facile de le faire que de dire à tout le monde qu'ils rêvaient de s'embrasser et de passer la vie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et pour se le prouver, ils sortaient avec tout le monde, et changeaient de conquête comme de chemise, délaissant l'ancienne comme si c'était du réchauffé.

James revint à la réalité, complètement sonné.

- Je ne…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Whiteman, il n'aura pas à chercher de raison !

Lily passa comme une furie à côté d'eux, complètement hors d'elle, folle de colère, dépassée, blessée, anéantie.

Il fallut une seconde à James pour comprendre ce qu'impliquant ce qu'elle venait de dire, sauter de son siège et se lancer à sa poursuite.

- Lily… Lily, attends !

0o0o0o0

- Ah ouais…, siffla Sirius.

- Comme tu dis, murmura James. On est très cons, à quinze ans, hein ?

- Ouais. Toi plus que la moyenne quand Lily entrait dans tes pensées, se rappela Remus. Tu vas faire quoi ?

James se leva.

- À ton avis ? La retrouver. M'expliquer. Enfin, essayer, avant qu'elle ne me tue. Me faire pardonner. Me traîner au sol…

- Je crois pas que ça changera grand-chose, lui dit Peter.

- T'as surement raison. Les mots plus que les actes, avec Lily…

Il sortit de la salle de classe, laissant ses amis dans le silence.

- Je savais bien qu'entre eux deux, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos…, murmura Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça va être ensuite !

- Reste plus qu'à espérer que Lily ait assez de patience pour l'écouter, grimaça Remus, pas franchement convaincu.

0o0o0o0

Parce qu'il pleuvait des cordes et qu'il détestait être mouillé, parce qu'elle refuserait d'aller à un endroit où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, et parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur même s'il aimait lui faire croire le contraire pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop transparente, James sut exactement où la trouver. Du côté du lac le plus éloigné du château, là où ils n'allaient jamais parce que c'était trop loin de l'animation générale pour James.

Elle était assise sur une souche, stoïque, comme elle l'était à chaque fois qu'elle était trop en colère pour que ses gestes reflètent réellement son état. Certainement grâce à son sixième sens féminin, elle se douta de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, et elle leva brusquement la tête, reconnaissant sans peine James malgré l'épais rideau de pluie qui tombait.

- Putain, mais tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je t'ai dit, Potter ? Fiche-moi la paix ! hurla-t-elle, autant de colère que pour se faire entendre.

Il ne recula pas, malgré la douleur que cela lui fit de l'entendre l'appeler à nouveau par son nom de famille, la douleur qu'il ressentit en voyant la peine, la détresse et la haine qui s'étaient accumulées sur le visage de Lily. Il ne recula pas parce que s'il le faisait, il flancherait car il n'arriverait pas à soutenir son regard déçu, il n'oserait plus tenter de se faire pardonner, parce qu'il se trouverait alors aussi stupide qu'elle pensait qu'il l'était, et il savait qu'alors, ça serait terminé, plus rien ne pourrait être sauvé. On n'avait pas de seconde chance, avec Lily Evans, pas quand elle était blessée.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te fiche la paix, Lily ! cria-t-il à son tour. Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses vaseuses, Potter ! J'en ai marre, tu vois. Marre ! Tu peux le comprendre ? Marre de ne pas percevoir une once de sentiments dans tes yeux quand tu m'embrasses, marre d'avoir l'impression de vivre une relation à sens unique à chaque fois que tu plaisantes à propos de notre histoire, marre de me dire que j'aurais dû écouter ce que me disait mon cerveau depuis tout ce temps au lieu de me laisser aveuglément guider par mon cœur !

Il se sentit giflé, fouetté, battu. Il avança cependant d'un pas, malgré la douleur, malgré le mal que ça lui faisait qu'elle pense cela de lui. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, bien sûr qu'il était au courant, il n'arrivait même pas à lui dire « je t'aime » quand elle était réveillée, et le nombre de fois où il s'était ridiculisé devant elle prouvait à quel point il était maladroit…

- Ne t'approche pas !

Il entendit la voix de la jeune femme se briser, il vit une larme débouler de son œil, parce que oui, il voyait que c'était une larme et non pas une goutte de pluie, il le vit parce que les yeux de Lily brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et c'était signe de nostalgie ou de tristesse. Il n'obéit pas à son ordre pourtant clair, fit un pas de plus, perçut le tremblement de la jeune femme et se dit que c'était plus prudent de s'arrêter à présent.

- Lily… S'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard, malgré les larmes.

- Tu me supplies ? Putain, mais Potter, c'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi ? Tu devrais pas être content que je te fiche la paix, que je te laisse tomber ?!

Il secoua la tête.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, au contraire, ça me détruit !

Elle renifla, dédaigneuse, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! _Comme toutes les autres filles !_ cita-t-elle. Quand tu me murmurais tous ces mots doux, tu te disais la seconde suivante que ça n'avait pas d'importance ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Quand tu m'embrassais, tu te disais surement que ça te ferait gagner des points pour ton stupide défi ? hurla-t-elle.

- Mais non ! Merde, Lily, tu vas m'écouter ?!

- Non ! Toi, tu vas m'écouter ! J'avais pas confiance en toi, Potter, pas du tout, parce que j'avais peur que tu me fasses un coup comme ça, que tu me lâches du jour au lendemain ! Et puis je me suis dit « Fonce, Lily, vas-y ! De toute façon, t'as rien à perdre !» Quelle belle connerie ! Tout ça, tous tes efforts pour paraître supportable, toutes tes petites attentions, c'était dans ton plan, c'est ça ?! Le moyen de prouver que tu pouvais avoir toutes les filles de cette école, y compris celle qui durant des années ne t'a pas adressé la parole, uniquement grâce à ton stupide petit sourire en coin et ta gueule d'ange ?! Pour toi, tout ça, ce n'était qu'un jeu, c'est ça ?! J'ai vraiment été conne sur ce coup-là !

Elle lança un coup de pied dans le sol, de colère contre lui et contre elle, manqua glisser. Il la rattrapa, elle s'éloigna rapidement.

- Et ensuite quoi ? Ensuite ça serait un autre défi, c'est ça ?! hurla-t-elle.

Il soupira, s'approcha d'elle malgré son regard rempli d'avertissement, et la saisit brusquement par les épaules. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose, enfin. Oui, elle était en colère mais, surtout, elle doutait. Doutait depuis toujours, depuis le début de leur histoire, parce que c'était rapide, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire dans un livre comment fonctionnait une relation avec James Potter comme elle lisait dans les livres la préparation d'une potion.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non ! rugit-il. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté ! T'es pas la seule à pouvoir hurler, Lily, alors ne t'en fais pas, je vais moi aussi dire tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Avant que Whiteman ne me le rappelle, j'avais oublié ce stupide défi ! J'avais quinze ans, j'étais vexé que tu m'ais, une fois de plus, repoussé, Whiteman se foutait de moi parce que j'étais toujours derrière toi, et que je trouvais cela trop _stupide_ de paraître amoureux ! Parce que je n'étais qu'un petit con, et que je n'avais pas compris que ça ne m'aiderait en rien de me comporter comme tel avec toi, qu'il valait mieux que je passe pour un amoureux stupide que pour un petit con, et il m'a fallu deux ans ou presque pour le comprendre !

- Ou deux ans pour changer de tactique ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, bien qu'elle ait surement beaucoup de mal à voir cette mimique.

- Mais merde, Lily, je suis amoureux de toi, même l'idiot le plus aveugle le verrait ! Je t'aime, et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses en douter ! Tu crois que j'ai fait tous ces efforts pour un stupide pari dont je ne me rappelle même pas ?! Tu crois que si ce n'était qu'un défi, j'aurais passé une nuit blanche avant notre premier rendez-vous, et j'aurais changé cinq fois de tenue ?! Tu crois que j'aurais gardé les mains dans mes poches tout le long du rendez-vous de peur que tu ne t'aperçoives qu'elles tremblent ou qu'elles étaient moites ?! Tu crois que j'aurais eu une peur incontrôlable de te dire que je t'aimais à chaque fois que je te voyais ? Tu crois que je me serais posé tant de questions avant de t'embrasser pour la première fois ?!

Elle ne l'interrompit pas, cette fois, et il en fut soulagé.

- Tu crois que j'aurais supporté les réflexions de Sirius uniquement pour un défi ?! Tu crois que j'aurais parlé de toi à mes parents ?! Tu crois tout ça ?!

Elle secoua lentement la tête, mais il sentit que ce n'était pas assez.

- Tu crois que j'aurais su où te trouver aujourd'hui ?! Tu es venue ici parce que tu sais que je déteste la pluie alors que tu l'adores, qu'ici il n'y a jamais personne alors que j'adore l'animation ! Tu crois qu'il n'y a aucun sentiment quand je t'embrasse, vraiment ?! Merlin, Lily, je mets des heures à m'en remettre à chaque fois parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que ça se soit passé pour de vrai, et c'est pour cela que je disparais à chaque fois ! Tu crois que je ne te dis jamais que je t'aime ? Mes yeux te le hurlent à chaque fois que tu es dans mon champ de vision ! À chaque fois que tu t'endors dans mes bras, à chaque fois que tu es complètement ailleurs, à chaque fois que je pense à toi, je le murmure, je le dis, mais devant toi, tout courage Gryffondorien disparaît parce que t'es surement la seule fille à me regarder avec un air aussi sévère deux minutes avant de me sourire comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, et à jouer avec mes nerfs ! T'es la seule fille qui me donne envie de bien faire. Enfin, après ma mère, mais même elle, elle sait que je fais cent fois plus pour toi !

Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux, à présent.

- Je sais que tu adores quand je caresse les petits cheveux de ta nuque, que tu détestes que je t'embrasse sur le front mais que tu me laisses faire à chaque fois, que tu plisses toujours le nez quand tu es contrariée, que tu te retiens de rire à chaque fois que je fais l'imbécile devant les premières années, que tu viens m'observer les matins quand je dors encore ! Tu détestes que ta nourriture soit grillée, tu détestes qu'on te parle des cours durant le week-end, tu voudrais que tout le monde s'entende avec tout le monde ! Tu détestes que je te fasse des compliments parce que tu deviens rouge immédiatement, mais tu sais que je suis incapable de me retenir de t'en faire ! Tu m'as volé trois de mes tee-shirts préférés ces deux derniers mois pour dormir dedans, et j'ai fait comme si je ne voyais rien parce que j'adorais l'idée et qu'ensuite, c'était moi qui avais ton odeur ! Je fais semblant de rien lorsque tu me détournes de l'assiette de mon dessert pour te servir une bouchée ! Tu ne supportes pas que je t'embrasse pour te faire taire parce qu'après, tu as perdu le fil de la conversation ! Et je pourrais continuer la liste longtemps ! ajouta-t-il. Je te connais par cœur, et c'est ça qui te fait peur ! Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, on est sur un pied d'égalité, moi aussi je suis mort de trouille chaque jour, parce que je me demande toujours si le lendemain, j'aurais encore la chance d'être avec toi, ou s'il faudra que j'apprenne à avancer sans toi !

Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt, mais, en même temps, ne l'aurait-elle pas fait qu'elle s'en serait voulu aussi. Elle voulait être plus proche pour entendre chacun des mots que James lui dirait, essayer de voir sur son visage s'il lui mentait, si ses expressions faciales disaient le contraire de ce que disaient ses mots.

- Je ferais tout, pour toi, aussi ! Je te jure que si tu me le demandais, je te fabriquerais une pierre philosophale, j'irais voler de l'or à Gringotts, j'irais me battre contre un dragon à mains nues, si cela pouvait te faire plaisir ! J'irais même me jeter dans le lac si je savais que ça pouvait te faire plaisir, et, là, actuellement, je suis prêt à le faire si je suis sûr que cela effacera toute peine de ton visage ! Je mourrais pour toi, Lily, et tu le sais très bien ! Je ferais des tas de choses idiotes pour toi, pas idiotes comme j'ai pu faire, mais idiotes pour te plaire !

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lily. Il soupira, de soulagement cette fois.

- J'avais quinze ans, Lily. Je n'ai jamais accordé aucune importance à ces mots, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens, et qu'ils devaient être oubliés dans l'instant. J'avais quinze ans, je me croyais le plus fort de tous. J'en ai dix-sept, quasiment dix-huit, et je sais que je ne suis pas le plus fort de tous, parce que si tu me dis que tu ne veux plus de moi, je vais être totalement détruit, et ça ne sera pas beau à voir, mais en même temps, si j'avais la certitude que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être heureuse, alors je pars à l'instant, pour te permettre une vie de rêve ! J'ai peur, t'imagines même pas à quel point, que tu me dises que c'était une bêtise qu'on se mette en couple et qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter les frais maintenant.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour dire qu'elle n'allait pas tout arrêter. Pas maintenant.

- OK. Tant mieux, souffla-t-il. Alors maintenant, on a deux solutions. Soit on rentre au château, assurés d'avoir une pneumonie demain, soit on s'embrasse sous la pluie, toujours assurés d'avoir une pneumonie mais, au moins, on l'aura attrapé avec classe…

Le doute était toujours présent dans les yeux de Lily, parce qu'on doutait plus facilement qu'on ne faisait confiance. Et quand elle avait entendu cette phrase, cette simple phrase, elle s'était dit que peut-être, oui, peut-être, James ne faisait que jouer, comme il savait toujours si bien le faire. Parce que malgré tout, elle doutait, parce qu'on doutait toujours quand on était amoureux, surtout quand, comme Lily Evans, on a un caractère orageux, qui passe du calme le plus plat à la tempête la plus violente en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et que le moindre mot pouvait être mal interprété, tellement on avait peur de tout voir en noir.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, la faisant sursauter, et, instinctivement, elle se raccrocha à James, qui soupira de soulagement. Jamais, _jamais_, Lily ne s'accrocherait à quelqu'un qu'elle ne croyait pas, en qui elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance.

- Alors ?! Avec classe ou sans classe ?!

- Avec classe ! répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils étaient trempés, ils grelottaient, ils tremblaient tellement que ce baiser était certainement le pire de toute l'histoire des pires baisers, mais ils s'en fichaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

* * *

_Sincèrement ? Je voulais écrire un final grandiose, un truc de dingue et euh…_

_Voilà quoi._

_Donc, un conseil. N'écrivez jamais un texte à 4H du matin, et ne terminez pas de le « corriger » à minuit le lendemain. C'est franchement pas une bonne idée._

_Sur ce, je m'en vais sur mon autre projet d'OS. À minuit, oui oui. Qui, j'espère, sera posté d'ici dimanche._

_À tous ceux qui lisaient mes demandes en mariage : le récit des jours du mariage de nos héros favoris (ou pas) arrivera dimanche, aussi… Histoire de bien commencer ce mois de septembre, et d'offrir un cadeau à l'une d'entre vous ! (Si elle passe là, ah ah.)_

_Sur ce, à plus les copains !_

_PS : Si vous voyez une ressemblance avec une chanson de Goldman, et un épisode des Frères Scott, je plaide coupable, OK ?_


End file.
